


Teddy Bear

by WhatTheShip



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, cry baby, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheShip/pseuds/WhatTheShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a one shot based off Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez might do more maybe idk yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

_**Stitched** **you up, put you together, with cotton and feather** _

"Sean please I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you I don't like it when you do this" My boyfriend tried to comfort me while I was crying all tangled in the blankets of our bed

"Please come out and talk to me, what's wrong?" He lifted the blanket up a little where I was able to see flecks of red strung out behind our comforter. I lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I started crying I guess I was just scared." My voice was quiet and shaky

"Sean please I didn't mean to yell I'm so fucking sorry, please." He finally got the blanket off me and I could see his eyes perfectly, they were a dark brown

**_Gave you love, put my heart inside you, oh what could I do_ **

"I love you I'm so sorry." He said to me while he looked down at me with a small smile on his face

"It's okay Mark I'm sorry I overreacted I love you too." His smile was soon replaced with a yawn

"Tired? Its okay you can sleep if you want to." I told him he yawned again and pulled me closer to him

"Ah yes my teddy bear is back." I whispered to him when I didn't receive an answer I assumed he had fallen asleep

**_When you started talking in your sleep, saying things you'd do to me, I didn't care_ **

"Stop." I looked to the side to see that Mark was in fact still asleep I rested my head against the pillow trying to fall asleep

"Can't wait to wrap my hands around your throat please, stop screaming." Mark whispered I looked over my shoulder he was sleep talking I drowned out the rest of what he was saying and soon I too succumbed to sleep

**_I wasn't scared Now I'm finding knives under the sheets_ **

I woke up to an empty bed trying to feign off the cold I cuddled the blanket around me and when I did the sheet came with it sighing I sat up to fix it when something caught my eye. I lifted the blanket away from the sheet when the silver caught my eye

"The fuck?" I questioned, why was there a fucking knife in our bed?

**_Crumbled photographs of me, I'm in despair_ **

Upon closer inspection I found little pictures of Mark and I together, half are ripped with only me missing and the other were just crinkled up photographs of either us or just me. I gulped and quickly put everything back before Mark came to the room again.

**_Should I be scared?_ **

Maybe I was jumping to conclusions Mark wouldn't try to kill me would he? He loves me, but on the other hand why would he have these things in our sheets. I surely didn't put them there.

**_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear, you were comforting and quiet_ **

It's been a week since I found Mark's little secret, I started noticing little things how all of our knives in the kitchen have gone missing. Yesterday I found a little stuffy I won for Mark at the carnival with a switchblade through it and its stuffing torn out. How could Mark hurt a fly let alone me his own boyfriend.

**_How did love become so violent?_ **

I started avoiding him he hasn't noticed yet but I'm pretty sure he's going to catch on soon I cant keep doing this he isn't the Mark I fell in love with this Mark is a monster.

**_Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear, everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_ **

He tried to kill me I knew he was planning something. It was a normal day I went to the kitchen to get breakfast and Mark was setting a plate of pancakes on the table even if I was avoiding Mark I couldn't do it well since we lived together. Everything was so sweet, Mark and I sat at the table together when it happened I couldn't breathe, I looked at Mark to see he was smirking. I stood up from my chair and ran outside maybe I could get some fresh air. I was confused there was something sticking to the top of my mouth trying to scrape it off with my tounge when I tasted it. Peanut Butter, I quickly spit it out and pulled out my epipen After that I called Felix and asked him if he could pick me up I couldn't be home with Mark alone he knows I have a peanut allergy as soon as Felix got to the door I ran to his car and told him everything he reminded me that it is my house and that I don't have to live with him if I don't want to so I have to do it I have to get Mark away from me

**_I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you, I just didn't know you_ **

It was hard throwing Mark out like that but it had to be done it's been about 6 months since I last saw him

"Why? After all we've been through you're going to throw me out like a piece of trash?" He screamed from outside I had my back against the front door trying to keep myself together

"It's still me I'm still the same Mark you've been with for the last 2 and a half years Sean, please open the door." His voice broke at the end I can't let him win, I don't even know who he is anymore

**_But now you're back, and it's so terrifying how you paralyze me_ **

I saw him for the first time in 8 months, I finally decided to leave my house and get my own groceries for a change I couldn't let Felix take care of me I was a grown man. I was perfectly fine when I first entered the store I spoke to the few friends I saw who actually decided to keep in touch with me. I was halfway done with shopping when I felt like I was being watched I looked behind me but nobody was there. Stop it Sean you're just going to freak yourself out nobody is out to get you I scolded myself for being so childish I continued on with my shopping until I had everything I needed. Things were going smoothly then, he came around the corner. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. I saw a mop of red connected to an all to familiar face, for a second I thought I was in the clear then, he spotted me.

"Sean!" He yelled, I pretended I didn't hear him, but I didn't make a move, I couldn't.

**_Now you're showing up inside my home, breathing deep into the phone_ **

"Go away Mark seriously you're not getting in." This was the third time this week that Mark has shown up outside my house I learned the hard way I should always change the locks after a breakup. I shivered at the memory of Mark in my home. He went home finally and I could have some quiet time to myself I was in the middle of cleaning when my phone went off it was a number I didn't recognize and I thought that maybe one of my friends got a new phone and didn't tell me so I answered

"Hello?" I asked, I was a little off put by the fact that I didn't get an answer at first then the fear really set in when all I heard on the other line was breathing

**_I'm so unprepared, I'm fucking scared_ **

"Felix please, you have to believe me please come stay with me? I can't be alone anymore, I always get the feeling like he's there waiting for me to be alone." I was standing in the middle of my house with my good friend Felix practically begging him to be my roommate. He looked at me for a second

"Fine but Sean I'm only doing this until you feel safe enough to be alone again okay? This isn't permanent got it?" He asked me "Of course! Thank you so much Felix I owe you one big time." I hugged my best friend maybe things would start going in the right direction

**_Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is unedited if you find mistakes please let me know my friend was busy but I really really wanted to post this anyway I might make this into a series and do the whole Cry Baby album plus the 3 bonus deluxe addition songs because why not let me know if you want that anyway thank you <3  
> -Sam


End file.
